Sugar Stars
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: Under the same tree she had waited by, the leaves were clustered around her as she leaned back against the tree, covering her face as she cried tears that were years overdue. Yuki x Kagura.


**Sugar Stars**

The seasons had come and changed very quickly it seemed.

She had not changed, it was easy to say that she would never be different, she was the same.

Kagura knew that it wouldn't have been long until that goody goody Tohru had tricked everyone with her kindness and carefree attitude that had seduced and sugar coated what seemed to form as love for the boy who had become her obsession, Kyo Souma. Somehow, she was drawn to him, she knew this much about her heart. He was symbolized as doll, while she could be pictured as a child. If she could, she would lock him away and keep him forever with her, to create a whole new little world where the judgment and shame of such love could be protected. Yet they were cousins, that was how he felt. Standing in her little green dress, wearing that small cat-like backpack and brown boots, she waited outside Shigure's house. Looking up at the trees that had their leaves blown and picked off by the Autumn season, she had gotten lost in thought as she laced her hands and allowed the wind to capture her statue like being.

_'Leave me alone! Can't you understand this won't work! Dammit! Just stop trying...'_

"Kagura..." A calm voice stood out from the yelling memory.

The boar blinked as she turned her grey eyes to her other cousin, she smiled. "Hello Yuki."

Poor Yuki as well, it was clearly obvious that he had showed some feelings for the Honda girl.

It seemed he had tried everything. Giving her a place to stay, giving his full friendship, allowing her to know the secret of the family curse, everything that could be seen in plain sight and be known as what could have been love. The nerve of the girl, Kagura thought as she found her temper build as it usually did but in front of Yuki, she would shrug it off.

"Kyo's not here I'm afraid," The boy spoke as he stood on the outside small patio of the house, he lightly touched his hand on one of the support beams as he leaned his body against it. A pout soon formed on the girl's face, who said she had come for Kyo anyway?

"That's okay, after all, I came to visit you Yuki." She smiled and the rat's purple eyes widened as he blinked in confusion. This certainly wasn't like Kagura's behavior at all.

"We don't need that silly cat anyway," She giggled as she raced up to Yuki, taking his hand as she ran into the house.

"Um, Alright." Yuki replied back as he was lost in confusion and decided maybe he should go along with it all and hopefully not be hit for it later.

As the two settled down for tea, the perverted author of the house passed the two, only to retrace his steps and see the sight.

"Um, Kagura...Kyo won't be back for quite a bit, so really there is no point in waiting." Shigure spoke kindly and the boar's eyes locked onto the man, her face twisted to show her expression of anger.

"I don't love Kyo anymore!" She shouted and even Yuki was surprised at the girl's outburst, surely it was only her temper that wasn't letting her speak correctly. Yet of course he was too nice to say that.

"Oh? He'll be happy to hear that." The author said chipperly as he left the room to leave the two teens alone.

"So if I may ask, who do you have feelings for, Kagura?" Yuki asked with his warm prince Yuki smile as he tilted his head.

Kagura blinked, looking to her cousin with a stunned expression, finding a small blush appear in her cheeks as his smile got under her skin. "Yuki..." She began in a soft tone as she looked down, the bits of her brown hair falling over her face, fiddling with the hem of her dress, for once she didn't know what to say.

"I never noticed how cute you were!~" She outburst as she dove over the table to attack the purple haired teen, setting her arms around Yuki's neck as she straddled his lap, coming face to face with barely inches to separate them. That left the rat stunned, a blush appeared across his cheeks as he slowly set his hand to Kagura's hips as if to push her away.

"K-Kagura...I..." He began in a stutter and the slam of a door was heard.

"I don't see why we had to go to five stories to get Leeks when you **know **I don't-" As soon as Kyo walked into the room, time had froze.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH KAGURA YA DAMN RAT!" The orange haired Souma shouted and Yuki sighed as he looked off.

Kagura, holding a solution to any problem, clenched her fist and reached back as she launched at Kyo and hit him hard.

"As if it's any of your business, Kyo!" She shouted as she looked to the cat who had stumbled back to look at her, a slight bruise of purple on his face. The source of the anger was unknown, there didn't seemed to be any feelings involved and it sure as hell wasn't going to be about Kyo. Then low and behold, she came into the room. Wearing that stupid smile, going to hold his hand and be at his side.

"What's going on Kyo? Oh, Kagura I didn't know you were coming over, you're welcome to stay for dinner." Tohru said kindly and it made Kagura want to cry. To look at the laced hands, the affection that she rightfully deserved for being so faithful to the boy she loved, Tohru deserved none of that.

"No thanks," She spoke with a small weak faking smile and then looking to Yuki, she bowed.

"I'm sorry Yuki...I didn't mean to...I didn't mean..." She choked up, tears acting like rivers as they flooded down her face and then she fled, pushing past her old obsession, without a single regret of doing so.

All stood still after that, not knowing what to think or do or even say.

"Well, aren't you going to go after her?" Yuki questioned as he got up from sitting, looking to his cousin.

"What? Hell no! She'll kill me if she sees me again; you want me to get killed!" Kyo yelled and the rat sighed as he passed out of the room.

"Do you ever care for anyone else but yourself, foolish cat?" He mumbled, knowing he would have to be the one to run after Kagura for it seemed nobody else was willing to.

"I'll go with you, Yuki." Tohru suggested but when she tried to move, Kyo kept his grip tight on Tohru's hand.

"Sorry Tohru but I'm afraid you might be one of the last people Kagura would want to see at the moment." He assured with a small smile before opening the door to the home and leaving. It wasn't hard to find Kagura, really it wasn't. Trees should have been fallen and Hell should have come to Earth but there was no destruction from the girl's rage but instead soft crying which was noticed not too far from the house. Under the same tree she had waited by, the leaves were clustered around her as she leaned back against the tree, covering her face as she cried tears that were years overdue. Silently moving closer, Yuki stood before the girl, reach out to touch her.

"Kagura?" He asked softly and as if by instinct, the girl threw a punch, knowing it was coming, the rat caught the punch in his hand, having lived off Kyo's constant attacks, he was well prepared.

"Yuki...?" The boar Sohma questioned as she gave a small hiccup, looking to her cousin with a sad gaze.

"I was worried that you would have gotten lost at this time of night," he kindly spoke and lowered the girl's fist in his hand as he was constantly smiling.

"I'm glad you didn't get too far." Kagura blinked and then threw her arms around the boy, crying hard as she nuzzled her face into his clothing.

"Yuki..." Knowing how to react this time, Yuki set comforting arms around his cousin as he allowed her to cry.

"I don't get it..." She muffled into his shirt as she tightly gripped it, He didn't speak.

"He never cared...not until I...he was so jealous but..." It had to be so confusing. To have such emotions to be abused and wasted, then why did she love him? Why of all people would she ever want to love Kyo Souma?

"You seem to care the most Yuki, you came for me..." She said and nuzzled him once again.

"But I couldn't...I couldn't use you for my emotional escape...you're nothing like Kyo at all..."

That was what had broken him.

"I know, Kagura..." He stated sadly and with a soft tone as he held his cousin.

He always had to be the caring one, the nice one, the best guy friend who gave comfort.

When was it time that someone loved him? No, he wasn't selfish and cocky, when would someone just...be with him and not that stupid cat. He had lost twice now to that stupid cat. In the night sky, there weren't many stars at all. It seemed they all had dissolved away. "I think I like you better because of that, Yuki..." Kagura then spoke again, pulling back to look her teary grey eyes into his purple ones. Of course Yuki being Yuki, gave his usual smile and brushed away a hair that had come in front of the girl's features.

"Thank you, Kagura." He said softly and leaned forward as he kissed her lips, slowly receiving a reaction, he ran his tongue across her lower lip and once there was entrance, both tongues were entangled. Very lightly, Kagura was pushed back into the tree and Yuki thanked God that neither of them could transform, for this was real love, one that could not change anyone.

They continued to kiss until the stars began dissolving away like sugar and the only company they had were each other.

Nothing mattered anymore, Not Tohru or Kyo or a silly crush that was known not to last.

All that would remain would be Yuki and Kagura, until every Sugar Star in the world dissolved from sight.

And there were too many to count.

* * *

Review pwease? :3


End file.
